The Mysterious Blue Box
by itsthatfangirlagain
Summary: Nico di Angelo. Damaged, broken and a fighter. However, he's not the only one. The Doctor (12th) is soon to swoop him off to new adventures, to make sure that they can be broken together.
1. Chapter 1

The Mysterious Blue Box

Prologue

Nico perched on a log, watching the fire flicker and spit. This summer was...dangerous to say the least. Throwing the last log into the fire, he sighed, defeated and alone. Carefully, he led himself down and watched the glinting stars. _'Why have people always said that being alone is a bad thing?' _He thought to himself. _ 'I mean, you can do so many things when you're alone. You won't be able to hurt anyone. You won't-'_

Something warm and moist rolled down Nico's cheek. A single tear. Okay, so maybe being alone _was_ a bad thing after all. Feeling another one rising up in his eyes, he decided to let it all out. Cries of sadness, anger and other emotions he'd been hiding for as long as he could remember came flooding out of his heart. His sobs were interrupted by a loud whirring noise, coming and going. Nico looked up jadedly to find a blue box, a police box to be precise.

_'You're hallucinating,' _he convinced himself. _'You're seeing things. You're tired. Go to sleep.' _Obeying the voices, he rested his head on the end of the log. The door to the blue box creaked open. Nico swiftly screwed up his eyes, repeatedly telling himself he was schizophrenic. Footsteps moving faster and faster until they stopped next to Nico's head. A soft, warm hand brushed through Nico's jet-black hair. The tears stopped forming in Nico's eyes. All the hate he felt in himself suddenly flooded out of him like a tsunami.

"I know you're awake," a deep, raspy yet warm and kind voice muttered. Nico smiled slightly and opened his eyes. Looking up, he saw a man, unfamiliar to him, in a long coat. He had longish blonde curls and an old but wise face.

"Who...who are you?" Nico asked, frowning.

"Oh, my dear boy. You don't know me?" Nico raised one eyebrow.

"I wouldn't ask if I know who you are." The strange man chuckled and grabbed Nico's wrist.

"Now, my boy, I know you very well. Very well, indeed." The man paused in thought. "Son of Hades and Maria di Angelo and brother of Bianca di Angelo." Nico swallowed hard, the memories of his sister slowly creeping back into his mind. He sat up sharply, to which the man grabbed both sides of his face. "Nico! Nico, I'm sorry! I completely forgot about-"

"Just leave me alone. I don't know who you are or..." Nico trailed off, staring into the man's eyes. If eyes are the gateway to the soul, this man had seen it all. Love, hope, friendship...but also danger, destruction and death.

"Nico," the man said, his grin widening. "Follow me." Grabbing his hand, the man rushed Nico into the large blue box.

"Let go!" Nico grunted, pulling away as they ran through the doors. Something didn't seem right. The room was _massive. _"The outside..."

"Go ahead, say it," the man giggled, sounding slightly sarcastic. "I've heard it all before." Nico shook his head, refusing to sink to his level.

"Okay, but you still haven't told me your na-"

"Nico, I feel like going on an adventure. Do you?" The man started to sound slightly mad. Shocked and a little concerned, Nico grumbled.

"Y-yeah, I guess..."

"Good. Just make sure you hold on tight." The large control panel in the centre of the box had a giant handle-like lever on it. Holding it tightly, the man yanked hard. The box trembled and groaned.

"Woah, woah, wait!" Nico yelled, competing with the sound of the box. "Who the hell are you?!"

"Oh, Nico. You don't know? Well..." The man shrugged, still grinning from ear to ear. He winked. "I'm the Doctor."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi guys! :D Thanks for the positive feedback on the first chapter. If you have any feedback or constructive criticism, I'll be happy to read it. For now, here's chapter 2! Oh, and I'll hopefully be updating every Sunday but, during this half term, I'm going to do as much as I can - I'll aim for every Sunday and every Wednesday or Thursday. Thanks guys!**

**PS - This is a rough estimate - I might post more, I might post less. It'll depend on how much homework I get, but I'll post as much as I can! :)**

Chapter 2

The machine grinded to a halt, sending Nico flying through the air briefly, before crashing into a switch on the control panel. The man (or 'The Doctor' as he called himself) chuckled and ran to the doors.

"Now, Nico... when I open these doors, we won't be at Camp Half-Blood or the Underworld, no, no... Nico, when we step through this door...well, I digress..."

"Wh-what are you-" Before he could finish his sentence, the doors creaked open. The smell of alcohol and flowers were fighting for dominance in Nico's nose. Waitresses in trampy skirts were scattered around the place, holding trays and trays of food, which Nico was unable to see. There were slot machines and poker tables dotted around the place. All eyes in the place were pointed at Nico and The Doctor.

"This place seems familiar, Doctor..." Nico whispered, moving slightly closer to him. The people were slowly going back to their own business. The Doctor looked at Nico with caution but didn't reply.

"Nico," The Doctor said after walking about three steps. "I have to tell you something." Nico froze.

"What?" He said, feeling impatient. The Doctor rubbed his hands together, looking around. His hair slowly flopped in front of his face as he stared at the floor.

"We may have took a wrong turn in the galactic quadrant next to the 26473rd star and th-"

"Get to the point," Nico growled. "Where are we?" The Doctor gulped and looked at Nico, a cheerless look in his eye.

"Nico, did you find out about the Lotus Casino?" Nico's heart was in his throat. What had happened in the Lotus Casino was traumatic - so traumatic his memory was wiped. After having the story told by the ghost of his own mother, it had forever haunted his dreams.

"So..." Nico whimpered, tears clouding his sight. "This is-"

"Is that your box?" An unfamiliar voice peeped up from behind them. They span to find a lean, blonde-haired girl, holding a tray of what Nico now recognized as lotus flowers. She was pointing at the box/machine...thing they had flown in on.

"Y-yeah, that's ours." The Doctor piped up. Nico would've jumped in, but instead he got distracted by a girl wandering around happily. She was wearing a floppy hat that almost covered her whole face. You could just about see her gleaming eyes and her long dark hair. Her white teeth glinted in the light of the casino. She had a half-eaten lotus flower in one hand. She was stood next to a small, dark-haired boy whom Nico could only think was her brother. Both were not too tall and didn't look too old - her brother looked only about 9 or 10.

And then it snapped.

Something inside of Nico just lit up, like a light had been turned on. He instantly recognized the face on the other side of the room. Olive skin, dark hair, grey-black eyes, floppy cap...

Nico took a few steps forward, pushing people away as he went. The girl was walking away from him. In the heat of the moment, and in panic, desperation and horror, he yelled out,

"BIANCA!"

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed! I have plenty of time so I might upload another chapter later today or possibly tomorrow. Bye :) x**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry I'm posting so late. I know I promised but I've been EXTREMEMLY busy. Thank you for even more positive feedback. I will post two chapters - this one today and another one tomorrow - to make up for it :)**

Chapter 3

Hearing Nico yell his sister's name, The Doctor's eyes widened. He sprinted to Nico and pulled him to one side.

"What the hell are you doing?!" The Doctor questioned, still keeping a tight grip on Nico's arm.

"Finding my sister. Now get your filthy hands off me!" Reluctantly, his grip got weaker.

"Nico, before you go and find your sister, I need to ask you something. Are you willing to risk your future, and the futures of all you have met, to see your sister one more time?" Nico froze.

"What are you talking about?" he murmured. He could feel his heart rate soaring.

"It's...wibbly-wobbly-timey-wimey stuff. You wouldn't understand." Nico crossed his bony arms together.

"Try me."

The Doctor sighed impatiently. They didn't have time for this.

"Okay...as soon as you talk to your sister, your world will change. Some people will forget who you are. Some people may cease existence entirely. Yes, you will have your sister again...but you would not have anyone else." Nico's mind was racing. He thought about Hazel and Frank, Annabeth and Percy. All of the friends he had made, and some of them, if not all of them, could die in an instance...but he remembered that they had each other. No one really loved Nico like Bianca did. Nico looked up into the Doctor's eyes.

"I'll risk it," he muttered. Shrugging and admitting defeat, The Doctor watched as Nico ran towards his sister. Waiting a few seconds, he followed on.

"...and we get a step-sister called Hazel," Doctor heard Nico say. Bianca looked confused and slightly scared, and the younger Nico was nowhere to be seen. After a while of awkward silence, Bianca shrugged, a smile creeping back onto her face.

"Whatever. I guess I'll believe you," she mumbled, sounding almost drunk. The Doctor frowned, sensing something was wrong. He walked up to Bianca and held his sonic screwdriver in his right hand.

"Hello, Bianca. If you don't mind, could you look into this little light at the end of this screwdriver please?" His speech was rushed. Holding the sonic screwdriver up to Bianca's face, he clicked a button and Bianca suddenly looked dazed.

"Woah!" she yelped soberly. "Who are yo-"

"Long story short, I'm the Doctor. He's your brother grown up." Pointing to Nico, The Doctor grinned awkwardly.

"So...wait, you're Nico?" Bianca whispered, staring into Nico's eyes. Nico, meanwhile, was desperately fighting back tears. He felt words building up, ready to fly out of his mouth. After a few seconds, the words were freed.

"Do you want to come with us?" he blurted out unexpectedly. Bianca jumped back in shock. After letting the words sink in, she nodded. Nico averted his attention to the Doctor, who looked back at him and nodded extremely reluctantly. The two children ran into the TARDIS, squealing with delight. Nico had never felt happier in all his life.

The Doctor chuckled to himself. "Kids," he said to himself. He twirled his sonic screwdriver in his hand before stepping into his TARDIS.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:Here's a bonus chapter for you guys. I'll still upload one tomorrow as well :)**

Chapter 4

"Wow..."Bianca whispered, her hand clasping Nico's tightly. She wandered around the TARDIS, Nico staying close beside her. He'd let her go once, and he was never making that mistake again. Hearing the door shut behind them, they ran to the center control panel, clutching tightly on the metal bars next to them.

"Right," the Doctor shouted, his voice echoing in the endless halls of the TARDIS. "where to then?"

"What do you mean, where to?" Bianca asked, curious.

"This old girl may not work as well as it used to, but it can still take you anywhere in the universe." There was a silence as Bianca tried to comprehend what was just said.

"You mean..."

"This is a spaceship."

Bianca squealed with delight. She looked at Nico, who smiled back at her, before replying to the Doctor's question.

"Surprise me."

The Doctor grinned, as if he was waiting for her to say that. Pulling a lever on the control panel, he laughed to himself.

As the control panel jolted to a halt, they all ran to the doors to see what adventure awaited them. As they throw open the doors they found...

Stars. Galaxies. Planets. They were drifting in the emptyness of space, floating in a pocket of air that protected them and let them breathe. The two children gasped. Bianca took one step out of the TARDIS and started to float in the darkness. Nico, in slight panic, grabbed her ankle, joining her in floating in the gigantic bubble that surrounded the TARDIS. The Doctor kept a close eye on them. He watched the bubble, which was now slowly shrinking as the children screeched and gasped, using up all the air.

"Kids..." he yelped at them as the bubble was next to bursting. Bianca and Nico, however, ignored him. They were having too much fun to care, and he was being over-reactive.

The Doctor wasn't taking ignorance for an answer. He grabbed Nico's shoe and yanked hard, causing Nico to fly towards him. Both Nico and Bianca came flying into the TARDIS, and The Doctor shut the doors behind him.

"You need to be careful!"

"You need to stop bossing us around!" Nico yelled back at him.

"Nico, not no-"

"No! I'm starting to get sick of you! You need to stop bossing us around! You're taking us to have fun and if you're rude to us one mo-"

"If you are rude to ME one more time I'll take both of you back home and let her die!"

Silence. Bianca fell pale.

"I...what?!" She yelled. Nico's face was bright red. He took one look at Bianca and burst into tears.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry about the late upload, so to make up for it, I'm posting two chapters in one day due to no homework and loads of free time. Enjoy! :)**

Chapter 5

"Nico, I'm so so-"

"No, Doctor. You're not sorry," Nico whimpered. "You're too heartless to be sorry." Behind him, Bianca paced backwards and forwards, worrying about what horrible, cruel death she would die of. Cancer? Murder? Her breathing turned more rapid - she had never felt more scared in her life.

The Doctor looked at Bianca with sad eyes. "Bianca, I'm sorry. I really am. I didn't mean for anything to get too heated or to get chaotic the way it did."

"How do I die?" she muttered.

"Bianca-"

"_How _do I _DIE, _Doctor?!" Her voice was crackling but strong. Her words echoed around the many rooms of the TARDIS. The Doctor sighed, looked at Nico's distraught face and walked closer to Bianca.

"Bianca, I've already messed with the fabric of time way too much already. If I tell you that, the future as you know it will change. People will die. Times will change. Yes, you will have your brother-"

"...but you would not have anyone else," Nico joined in, realising that his words were similar to the ones he had said to Nico. Bianca was confused, but came to the conclusion that it was a coincidence.

"I...need to think this through," Bianca piped. She ran to the back of the TARDIS, a place that was intended as a changing room. She sat on the chair, rocking backwards and forwards in fear.

"Take me to the depths of space," Nico stuttered, staring at the doors to the TARDIS.

"W-why?"

"Just do it...please." Nodding, the Doctor pulled a lever and the TARDIS travelled a few miles before stopping again.

"Oh, and don't put the bubble out. I...want to see it for how it is," he lied. He slowly sauntered to the doors and wrapped his hands around the metals handles.

"Nico...there's no air out there..." The Doctor warned.

"I know, I know..." he muttered. _That's the point_, he thought to himself. Bianca stood back up, hearing the TARDIS stop. Seeing Nico holding the door's handles, she gasped and ran towards him.

"_NO!_" The Doctor screamed.

The doors creaked open.

Nico, knocked breathless, flew into space. He realised he couldn't breathe and immediately saved the breath he had left. He then found that he wasn't moving. He was just staying in that one position, floating and running out of breath. There was a tight grip on both his ankles, and they started to pull him back into the TARDIS.

He collapsed on the floor of the TARDIS, struggling for breath. The doors slammed shut, and a teary-eyed Bianca hugged him.

"I nearly lost you..." Bianca whispered. Nico blinked, slightly confused. The Doctor was leant against the doors, smiling to himself.

"Did...did you save me?" Nico asked, posing the question to both of them.

"We couldn't risk losing you," The Doctor smiled, walking up to Nico. Holding out one hand, he said, "Are we friends?" Nico sighed.

"A little cheesy," he grabbed the Doctor's hand. "But yes. I guess we are." Nico grinned, his eyes watering. He finally felt like he'd found somewhere he belonged.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: You guys have no idea how bad I feel about abandoning this fic. So sorry guys! Will update today and probably this time next week. Thank you for being so patient! :) Oh, and you will come across a place called The Mures. This is pronounced mur-ES, not MURS. Thanks! :D**

Chapter 6

The TARDIS rattled violently, throwing the three of them towards the control panels. The Doctor, shocked and jittery, frantically ran around the TARDIS, yelling, "No, this is bad! This is so bad!"

"Doctor, what's wrong?!" Bianca yelled over the raucous clattering of the now broken control panel.

"We're crashing," The Doctor, now jumping up and down in fright, was wracking his brain trying to think what was happening and what he should do. Before he could think of anything, the TARDIS grinded to a very sudden halt. Silence fell in the TARDIS, and it never sounded better.

"Well," Nico sighed, holding his stomach and desperately trying not to vomit. "That was eventful."

"We...we landed..." The Doctor said, shocked. Nico blinked.

"Huh?"

"I don't know how...but we landed." The Doctor sauntered towards the doors, anxious to open them. He took a deep breath...and pulled the handle.

The planet - if it was even a planet - looked more like a large hospital. It had whitewashed walls and three doors. One was painted blue, and had a large purple and blue galaxy around the frame. The middle one was black with painted dark blue streaks on. It had a moon on the top and stars around the frame. The last was painted black, and was decorated with skulls and swords. The three time-travelers each stood in front of one of the doors - The Doctor at the blue one, Bianca at the black and blue one and Nico at the black one.

"Doctor, what is this place?" Bianca said. Her voice echoed in the room, which seemed to be endless.

"Children," The Doctor muttered. "Welcome to The Mures."

"The what-what?" Nico asked, frowning.

"It is a planet which attempts to adapt to your likes, but also your dislikes. Be wary. Also, if you meet a doctor who attempts to inject a golden serum into you,_ do not accept it_."

"W-we promise," Bianca stuttered.

"We're going to have to split up. If two of us go through the same door to start off, we will be obliterated as the world tries to adapt to both of us." Nico despised this idea. He took one good look at Bianca and prayed he wouldn't lose her at the hands of some serum-injecting monster.

"Also," The Doctor shouted. "Take these. I took them from the TARDIS so we can still keep in touch." He placed a small microphone-like object into each of the children's hands. They strapped it to their shirts and turned back towards their doors. The Doctor entered his first, slamming the door behind him.

"I'm terrified," Bianca whimpered. Nico looked up at her, a faint smile creeping onto his face.

"There's nothing to be afraid of. You'll be fine." Bianca kissed Nico's forehead, sighed and walked through her door. Reluctantly, after taking one final look at the TARDIS and at each of the doors, Nico opened his, and stepped into his world.

**A/N: Thank you guys for reading! By the way I'm thinking of making a second fanfic about Doctor Who. What do you think? Would you read it? Let me know in the reviews. Thank you guys so much! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Wait...two chapters in one day?! What is this?! It's me making it up to you. I'm not done yet though - two more are still to come! Have fun! :)**

Chapter 7

**(Nico's POV)**

The door slammed shut at my heels. I immediately regretted this decision. I cleared my throat and tested the mic.

"Doctor? Bianca?" I managed to mutter. There was a crackling sound and a small voice replied, "Loud and clear, Nico." Bianca. God. I missed her voice already.

"Yes, I can hear you, Nico." The Doctor's speech was crackling, as if the mic was breaking up.

I looked around the room.

It was a large, black room with a grey carpet. Swords hung like paintings on the walls. Shelves were filled with skulls. The one that caught my eye the most was one with an arrow straight through the eye. Amazing. Suddenly the floor dropped, and I was surrounded in sky. I screamed in shock.

"Nico?!" Bianca yelped. I forgot my mic was still on.

"I'm...I'm fine..." I sighed, breathing heavily. I was _not _fine. I am absolutely terrified of flying, almost as much as-

Lightning struck behind me. I screamed again, making Bianca yell for heart was pounding as I plummeted towards the ground. Just before I hit the ground, I halted in midair before collapsing on the ground. Footsteps approached me and stopped in front of my face.

"Nico?" The voice rang clear and true in my ears. Bianca.

"Bianca? What are you doing here?" I whimpered. The mic fizzed.

"Nico? What are you talking about?" The voice on the other side of the mic said. I didn't know who to trust.

"Bianca," I murmured. I reached out for Bianca. All of a sudden, her beautiful face flickered like a rippling stream. Her face reanimated into the face of a doctor. Gasping, I picked myself off the floor, realising I was back in the original room. I pulled one of the swords off the display and swung it at the doctor's head.

_SLUMP._

The doctor's head came rolling at my feet, and a golden liquid was all over the floor. Reluctantly, I walked towards the liquid. After touching it, a sparkly golden gas surrounded my face. I yelped, wafting it away. The gas animated into the figure of a ghost, still golden. It had long, curly fingers similar to fishing hooks. It had a voice like silk, like it was attempting to lure me in. It sounded like Piper's charm-speak, but not as strong.

"What...what are you?" Nico whispered.

"_We feed on your memories rather than your bones,_" The monster hushed.

I wasn't gonna let them get to me _that _easily. I ran for a door to the left of the original exit. It was purple and black stripes.

Bianca's room.

A scream erupted from the room behind the door and rang into my mic. Someone - either near me or near Bianca or the Doctor - was screaming.

That was when my thoughts took over.

_Bianca._

I didn't hesitate. I twisted and turned the door handle but to no avail. I hit the door as hard as my fists could take.

"BIANCA!" I screamed down my mic. I grabbed my sword and swung it at the door. It produced a small dent in the door, which didn't do much good to anyone.

"Doctor!" I yelled. If I couldn't get us out, he better be able to.

"What's going on?" The Doctor mumbled back.

"Bianca..." Silence fell in the room. A large bang proceeded, followed by the door in front of me falling to pieces. The Doctor, drenched in the golden liquid of the needles. Bianca was led behind him, clutching her arm in pain.

"We need to go," The Doctor growled.

"Is...Bianca..."

"We need to go," The Doctor repeated. He clutched my arms tight. "She got injected."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I'm back! I might write an AU PJO fanfic, tell me if you want me to in the reviews. Thanks guys! :D**

Chapter 8

**(Bianca's POV)**

My arm throbbed, and I could feel the serum rushing inside me. It was like an ice cube running through a stream of boiling water. A voice kept repeating the same words over and over again:

_**'WE WILL WIN**_

_**YOU WILL LOSE**_

_**WE WILL TAKE OVER'**_

I'm anxious to know exactly what they mean.

My poor 'little' brother Nico was talking to The Doctor about what would happen if they didn't get the serum out.

"Nico, Bianca has been injected with one of the most dangerous acids to humans. It will imitate blood and take over her body. Slowly, it will eat away her memory, starting from now and ending with her very first memory. She will forget everything and, once this has happened, the creature will turn her into one of them.'

My poor baby brother. His olive skin was porcelain-white, and tears were rushing down his face.

"We need to save her," Nico mumbled. He stopped and looked at The Doctor, who had paused to look at the golden liquid oozing out of my bloody arm. Delightful.

"You...you _can _save her, right?" The Doctor didn't reply. "_Right?!_"

"Nico, I can," The Doctor sighed, sauntering towards him. I was trailing behind, clutching my arm, now purple with bruises and bleeding. "The thing is, we need to erase her memory before the creature does."

My heart stopped. I couldn't even remember what happened five minutes ago, and now _this?!_

"_All _of it?!" Nico screamed furiously.

"No, no!" The Doctor hushed. "Just...from taking her here to now."

Silence.

Nico sniffled, desperately fighting back the tears. I must admit, he wasn't the only one.

"It's your decision, Nico."

Nico looked up at The Doctor, desperate for another option.

"I...I..." Nico stuttered. I'd had enough of this.

"Hold up," I piped up, slightly pissed off. "It's my life at stake here, guys! Do I not get a say in this?!"

Silence fell. Again.

"Fine. What do you want to do?"


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I have a lot of cliffhangers in store. STAY TUNED! ;)**

Chapter 9

(Nico's POV)

Tears misted my sight as I looked into Bianca's deep, dark, depressed eyes. She stared back at me, before nodding and making her choice.

"Wipe my memory," she said. Although that was my original decision, it sounded a lot more...emotional. Especially coming from the girl who was about to choose in a literal life or death situation. The Doctor nodded. He only met her today, and yet his sadness towards her decision made me feel like he'd somehow...met her before.

The corridor the TARDIS was in was just ahead of us. If we could reach it without anymore distra-

_BANG!_

Bianca screamed. It was a gunshot, and looking around I saw a golden ghost creature, much like the one that tried to attack me. The bullet had narrowly missed Bianca, but came whistling into the wall behind us. The monster held its hand in front of its face. Another bullet erupted from the center of its palm.

I drew my sword, but immediately got it snatched off me by Bianca. She looked me straight in the eye, kissed my forehead, and said, "We'll get out of here. Trust me."

Three more monsters appeared out of nowhere. Bianca turned to face them, her hand tight on my sword. She screamed, almost like a battle cry, then charged at them.

_WOOSH!_

One monster already gone, sliced in half by my fearless sister. She aimed for the next two, who were stood next to each other.

_WOOSH WOOSH!_

Both monsters wiped out with one sword. That meant only one left. Bianca vs The Monster. The sword came hurtling towards the monster. But when it came back round, the monster had reanimated somewhere else.

"ENOUGH!" Bianca yelled. "I'm going to die anyway! I might as well make it memorable while I'm at it..." the monster probably didn't have the brain capacity to comprehend what she had just said, but charged her head on.

Bianca let out another battle cry. But this time, the sword glowed gold. A golden-black skull erupted from the tip of the sword and hit the monster square on the face. It immediately disappeared, eviscerating into dust. Bianca panted. She met our astounded gazes, before collapsing in a heap on the floor.

"Bianca!" I cried. _No. Not here. Not now. No..._

"We need to get her into the TARDIS to get her memory wiped," The Doctor said. "Or she'll die. And you'll never see her again."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: This chapter will be very short, but the next will be much longer. Thanks! :)**

Chapter 10

(Bianca's POV)

I couldn't remember anything. I was struggling to remember my own name as the two boys carried me into the TARDIS. I sat on a small deskchair next to the console. The Doctor placed one hand on a gear stick on the console, and one on the top of my head. He looked into my eyes.

"I want you to have one last look of me before you forget me. Look into my eyes." I could just about focus on his face. Nico was refusing to watch, huddled in the corner crying to himself. I hated to watch him like this.

"Look..." He pushed my drooping face upwards to meet his gaze. My eyes wandered. "At.." I fixed my eyes on him. "Me."

A zap erupted from the machine and into my mind. The monster turned to dust inside of me, resulting in it falling from my nose and mouth. I shook as the electricity entered my body. I started to remember facts. The 5 times table. The meaning of domesticate. E=MC2. It all came back to me.

And then it stopped.

I fell to the floor, exhausted and shaking. The last thing I remember was The Doctor taking me back to the younger Nico (my Nico) and promising nothing had happened.

Older Nico looked at me, smiled and waved goodbye.

And that was the last I saw of him.


End file.
